


Third Wheel

by chipsandwaffles



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9511991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: On Valentine's day, Jinwoo loses to Minhyuk in Mario Kart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pretty sure this is #not good and it's a present for bella too. if it's poop, i'm sorry kiddo ;;;;;; i haven't written astro in a while i'm getting back into things hURGH. enjoy maybe and hit me up @chipsandwaffles if you feel like it ;;;;

"Jinjin, it's okay."

"How is it _okay_?! Our party is going to have three people over, one of them including my like, little brother. And us. How did it come down to this?" Jinwoo puts his head in his hands, whining into his palms as his boyfriend rubs his back. He was stressed about a small party they were throwing since they moved into their new apartment, and yet, the small party of twenty people was turned into three. Which, to Jinwoo, was _not_ a party at all. How was he supposed to show off all the pictures he and Myungjun took and hung up in their apartment if no one was here to see them?

"You're overreacting it's _just_ a small party, anyways." Jinwoo looks at his boyfriend and glares. He didn't understand the situation. He did not understand it at all.

"I'm not overreacting. I'm normally reacting. There's a difference, Myungjun."

"Doesn't seem like it," Myungjun tells him. Jinwoo glares harder. He knows he shouldn't be so upset, because they could throw other parties and invite their friends, but he can't help it. He wanted his first house party to be good too. 

He blames Dongmin. Dongmin was the one who cancelled in the first place. "Binnie and I are going on a trip" he had said. "Binnie and I planned it three months ago" he told Jinwoo. Which meant, Moon Bin wasn't coming either.

And then after that, everyone else started cancelling. Heejun got sick and Inseong had to take care of him. Jihun and Seungjun got into another fight, which means they couldn't go. If one didn't go, the other didn't go. Youjin definitely wasn't going to go, since a Valentine's party seemed completely out of his area of comfort. Seungkwan was going to come and invite everyone else he knew (which was a lot of people, Jinwoo knew) but then he had other priorities. Those other priorities being getting the number of the cute new foreign exchange student so he could have a date on Valentine's day. Jinwoo told him he could bring his date to the Valentine's day party if he got it, but Seungkwan refused and said "Maybe next time <3". After being cancelled on several times, Jinwoo was feeling defeated.

Especially since the only one left, that was absolutely free, was Sanha. AKA Jinwoo's childhood friend. The kid he grew up with, the kid he watched grow taller than him day by day, even though Jinwoo was _four_ years older. The kid who he invited because he hadn't seen him in a while and because Myungjun loved having him around.

But looking back on it now, it was a mistake because Sanha was going to a Valentine's day party, with the only other people attending being an actual couple, Myungjun being one half of that couple.

Sanha wasn't going to be the third wheel though. 

No. 

Jinwoo was. 

Jinwoo is the third wheel. 

Jinwoo definitely blames Dongmin for this disaster. 

"Babe... Jinjin... Light of my life... Uh, the doorbell has been ringing for the last five minutes. Want to maybe stop strangling my hand so I can answer the door?" Jinwoo looks up from where he's been staring at the floor in though to his boyfriend, noticing the pain on his face. He quickly releases his hand, not realizing at all what he had been doing while he was thinking. Myungjun puts his other hand to his face, and grins at him. 

"It'll be okay. You're supposed to be the relaxed one. Relax, relax." Myungjun presses a quick kiss to Jinwoo's lips before he rushes to the door where the doorbell is being pressed vigorously on the other side. Jinwoo can guarantee that's Sanha. Who else would do that besides Myungjun? 

Jinwoo stands up from the couch and decides he should listen to his boyfriend. He needed to relax. They were having a house party for Valentine's day, and even if the only other guest was going to be Sanha and he was going to steal away his boyfriend the entire time, it was okay. 

It would be okay.

"Boyfriend?!" Jinwoo blinks at the sudden scream. He moves to the entry way as quickly as his feet will take him, his eyes immediately settling on three people standing there. One is Myungjun with his back turned towards him, another is Sanha, practically towering over Myungjun, and the third person is someone Jinwoo's never seen before in his life. He's shorter than Sanha, luckily, but still taller than Myungjun, which means he's taller than Jinwoo.

Jinwoo decides right then and there he hates him. If it's Sanha's boyfriend, he hates him even more. Not just anyone could date Sanha. 

"Hyung!" Sanha waves from the doorway, awkwardly moving an arm in front of the guy next to him. Sanha apparently already knows what's going to happen the second his "boyfriend" introduces himself. 

"Come in, buddy. Come in, come in." He smiles at him for now, heading back to the living room while they take off their shoes. He takes his place back on the couch, drumming his fingers on his knees as he waits for the rest of the attending party to come sit down. 

Myungjun comes and sits first, grabbing Jinwoo's hand and whispering something about "not being too harsh" on the guy. Jinwoo only smiles at him. Sanha and his guy come and sit down next, keeping a space between them as they sit quietly in the living room together. Jinwoo, not wanting his party to be completely silent, immediately starts asking questions. 

"Your name?" 

"Me?" The guy points to himself. Jinwoo nods and stares at him. "Minhyuk. Ah, uh. Park Minhyuk."

"Age?" 

"Hyung-

"Nineteen," Minhyuk answers. Jinwoo watches him scoot a little closer to Sanha, reaching for his hand. Sanha takes it and looks away, blushing at the gesture. 

"You're dating Sanha? How long? Since when? How'd you meet? What are your plans for the future? Have you kissed? What about gone on dates? Sanha didn't tell me about you and didn't tell Myungjun, which means-

"Hyung, oh my god!" Jinwoo stops his interrogation and looks at Sanha, who looks ready to laugh. "You're acting like my dad. Just challenge him and Mario Kart and get it over with." 

Jinwoo squints at Sanha but nods anyways. It was an agreement between them for years now, that whenever they started dating someone, that someone would have to challenge Sanha or Jinwoo in Mario Kart. If they beat them, they could continue dating. And if not, they'd be gone in a flash. Myungjun had already gone through the trial (not like it was hard, considering Sanha wasn't that great at Mario Kart anyways) and now it was Minhyuk's turn. 

Jinwoo sets up the Wii, handing over a controller to Minhyuk as they start up the game. 

"This is ridiculous, I hope you know that," Myungjun tells Sanha. 

"Don't question this stuff, hyung."

"He literally threw this party so he could show off the pictures we took together. And now here we are, watching him play Mario Kart-

"You're the one dating him," Sanha says. Myungjun can't say anything back to that comment, so he shuts up and watches the game in front of him. 

They're playing Rainbow Road, the road that only challengers looking for Jinwoo's or Sanha's heart could be on. Jinwoo is ready. He's so ready to beat Minhyuk. Next to him, Minhyuk is calm, his leg bouncing a little as they wait for the game to start. 

And then they're off, Jinwoo getting a boost at the beginning and Minhyuk... staying behind in last place. Jinwoo is trying not to get distracted as he stays in last place, throwing shells at any CPU that gets in first place in front of him. He did know he was challenging Jinwoo so he could continue to be Sanha's boyfriend, right? 

"...is your boyfriend trying to subtlety tell you he wants to break up with you Sanha or what? They're on lap three and he's still in twelfth place." Myungjun asks. If Jinwoo wasn't in first place and trying not to lose to the CPU's, he'd kiss his boyfriend for asking the important questions. 

Sanha giggles from behind him and squeaks out an "I don't know" in a cute voice. 

Jinwoo laughs it off, because it's just Sanha being a dork as per usual. 

But then, all of a sudden, Minhyuk comes out from twelfth place and moves on to eleventh, ninth, sixth, and stops at third place. It happened so fast Jinwoo hadn't even realized it was happening until he sees the big "3rd" change to a "2nd" on the half of the screen that belongs to Minhyuk. And then he sees something else in the corner of his eye that he hadn't even paid attention to before. 

He sees a blue shell, held by Minhyuk, and Jinwoo now knows what that giggling was for. Sanha knew what was going to happen from the start. 

Jinwoo has to pass the finish line. He only has half a lap left. He can do it. He believes he can do it. Myungjun is cheering him on behind him, both hands on his shoulders as he encourages him.

He's so close. He can taste victory on the tip of his tongue. It's so sweet and beautiful.

In a split second, Jinwoo can see the finish line, and then he sees his character get hit with the blue shell Minhyuk had been holding. Minhyuk whizzes past him, driving straight under the finish line, and Jinwoo watches the first place appear on the other half of the screen. He's frozen in place, not even bothering to finish the race as the CPU's pass him and go under the finish line as well. He hadn't lost to anyone in Mario Kart in so long, and now, just then, this guy he didn't even know beat him. He tricked him. 

It was kind of really cool. 

"...hyung are you going to finish the race?" Sanha asks him. He's still shocked that he lost like that, so he shakes his head and turns to look at Minhyuk. 

"Rematch." 

"Rematch?" Minhyuk questions.

"You can't call a rematch he won fair and square-

"I don't want a rematch so he can win me over, Sanha. He's proven himself. I want a rematch to see if he can beat me again." Minhyuk smiles and agrees to it, and they start up another round. Myungjun and Sanha move to the kitchen, leaving the two to play the video game while they mess around with the snacks in on the counter. 

"Good party, hyung," Sanha says. 

"I'm not complaining. He was whining earlier, so this is a very good improvement." 

"Bet he was worried about being the third wheel again."

"Totally was."

"Do you think he likes Minhyuk?" Sanha asks, shoving a snack into his mouth. 

"Pretty sure he loves him, kid." 

Jinwoo, after eighty two rounds in Mario Kart, finally beats Minhyuk. Even if he didn't get to show anyone the pictures of him and Myungjun, he decides that inviting Sanha over was the best idea he ever had. Myungjun then reminds him it was also his idea. Jinwoo shuts him up with kisses.


End file.
